High School Sweetheart
by Anya Catalyn
Summary: Gene's old friend finds him after two years. But will the reunion be a happy one?


Disclaimer: I don't own OLS but I do own Miaka and Unmei. Yeah... Okay bye.  
A/N: First of all, this is my first Outlaw Star fanfic so forgive me if I get a few things wrong. Also, I hope you guys don't bash me too much because this isn't a Gene x Melfina story. Basically, this is an roleplay that a friend asked me to publish. Blame my friend! ^^;  
Unmei belongs to one of my OTHER friends, so please don't use her. And Miaka is mine. Don't use her either.  
I hope you like it... Don't torment me.  
  
Miaka Himiashi pulled out of her kiss with the famous Gene Starwind and sat up, pressing herself against him with a small smile, "So... We're still going tonight? Together?"  
  
With a chuckle, Gene kissed Miaka on the forehead and ran a hand through her copper brown strands. "Have I ever lied to you before, Mia?"  
  
"...Yes, but I forgive you."  
  
Standing up, Gene smiled at her. "I've got a few things to do today with Jim. But you know I won't leave you waiting."  
  
The red-haired male turned away from Miaka and strolled down the sidewalk, humming to himself softly as he disappeared around a corner.  
  
  
  
"That was two years ago..." nineteen-year-old Miaka said aloud, shutting her eyes as if she were in pain, "And I never saw him again."  
  
Since then, she had grown up and matured much faster than she thought she should have. Her silky brown hair had been dyed red in the front as a small symbol that she still cared about Gene Starwind. But for all that she knew, the man could be dead.  
  
Every night she had cried herself to sleep from the loneliness without Gene. It hadn't taken long before she decided to search for him, but that idea had soon gone after a few months in space. Now she just roamed from planet to planet, spacestation to spacestation with no true purpose. She had given up on her life and her future.   
  
Opening her eyes slowly, she sat forward in her pilot seat and looked on the map of where she was headed. "Hm... One of Jupiter's satellites. Oh well, it'll take a few minutes. I ought to stop and get some food. Maybe some other supplies..."  
  
It seemed everything was going fine as it usually did until Miaka's ship had a sudden, violent jolt. With a slight shudder, the ship began to beep quietly. Miaka raised an eyebrow, pressing a button on the keyboard and looking on the map. Another ship was traveling a close distance behind her... and shooting at her as well!  
  
"What's this guy's problem?" Miaka growled, forcing the ship to speed up.  
  
The ship behind began to do the same, still shooting. This only annoyed Miaka more, "I am not in the mood, dear..."  
  
She forced her battleship off route, flying out of the path of the blasts being thrown at her. It seemed that this took interest out of the other pilot because he stopped chasing and shooting soon after. For a moment, Miaka's ship hovered as she watched the other ship fly off. "That's weird... I wonder what that was all about."  
  
Turning back to her map, she pressed a small white button. "Damage report... One blaster is dead. Metal is scraping off the left side and the engine is busted up. Crud, now I have to get all this repaired. Thanks a lot, man." She looked to where the other ship had disappeared and scowled angrily.  
  
  
"Look, buddy... I want your best mechanic for my ship." Miaka addressed the manager of the ship repair shop, patting a piece of red metal on her ship. She leaned against it; her dark eyes formed into a glare. "I don't care how much it costs, I want it done by tonight."  
  
"Yeah, yeah... You'll get your ship done by tonight." The burly man that owned the garage whistled loudly, the sound echoing through the garage. "Get over here, Unmei! You got a job."   
  
There was a loud clanging sound as a dark-haired girl stumbled into view, wiping at the dot of grease on the top of her nose. She had pale skin and didn't wear that fancy of an outfit. Nothing about her really stood out, other then two black cat ears on the top of her head and a black tail that was calmly flicking back and forth. "...A job? Seriously?!"  
  
"This girl says she'll pay big if it gets done right. Better get to work... She wants it finished by tonight." The man walked off, muttering to himself about pushy women.  
  
The cat-girl scowled after her boss, her tail flicking in annoyance before she turned to look at the girl he spoke of. "I suppose you're the one who needs the work done for you?"  
  
Miaka grinned. "Yep... The engines having a bit of problems and so are the blasters. Think you can find out what's the matter?"   
  
  
She tilted her head in a most arrogant fashion. "More then likely!"  
  
"I'll treat you to dinner along with the pay," Miaka winked, "Don't see many girl mechanics now and then."  
  
Unmei chuckled. "Most of the girls that even try to work for the boss usually quit after a few days. Never could understand why." Removing a rag from her pocket, she scowled at her tail, gently trying to rub some oil off it.  
  
Nodding, Miaka looked up at the ship. "No help needed?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Miaka waited for a moment in thought. She then broke the silence, "Say, you heard anyone by the name of Gene Starwind?"  
  
One of Unmei's ears flicked. "I've heard of him... yes... I myself have not met him, but a few people I know have."  
  
Miaka cursed. "I need to find him."  
  
"Why him?"  
  
"...He's an old 'friend' whom owes be big."  
  
Unmei smiled. "Well, if I see him... I'll be sure to tell him that you're looking for him Ms..." She frowned. "Um, I'm sorry... 'Afraid I don't know your name."   
  
"Miaka... He calls me Mia, however."  
  
"Miaka, huh?"   
  
The brown-haired girl nodded. "Yeah... And I suppose that yours in Unmei, am I right?"  
  
Unmei nodded from where she was working. "Yeah... Unmei Kyro. She poked her head up, smiling. "You can call me Unmei, or just Mei."  
  
Miaka grinned. "You got it."  
  
Disappearing back down again, Unmei smiled to herself. "I see the problem! Give me five minutes and it'll be good as new."  
  
"Great! The sooner, the better because I am starving!"  
  
True to her word, within five minutes she re-emerged, grinning. "Finished." She quickly wiped at the oil that had dotted her face before flicking her tail.  
  
"Lovely." She handed Unmei 1,500 Wong and took off her gloves.  
  
"Yep." She quickly pocketed it.  
  
"Let's go... Now, where's a good restaurant?" She left the garage with Unmei, telling a bit about herself, except how her ship had broken down the way it did. Eventually they reached a small bar and were quickly seated. "Name what you want and I'll pay for it. It's the least I can do."  
  
Unmei smiled slightly. "Really, you don't have to do that..."  
  
"I've got enough money. Had to save some for repairs, weapons and food."  
  
Unmei nodded, running the rag over her tail and ears to clean them of the oil, a fresh rag over her face as well. "Alright... alright... Just get me a cheap platter of sushi and any kind of drink... I'm not that hungry or anything."   
  
"Sure thing!" Miaka raised a hand. "Hey waiter! Platter of sushi, a soda, a beer and the most expensive food you got!"  
  
A young boy's voice grew louder as he approached the bar, "Gene, you promised we wouldn't go into any bars! We've only got a few hundred Wong left!"   
  
"Relax, Jim! Worse case scenario..." The male, Gene, paused. "Well, let's not think about that."  
  
Miaka looked up when she heard the two familiar male voices, looking over her shoulder. "Hmm..."  
  
The boy, apparently Jim, blinked as he caught sight of Miaka. "She looks familiar..."  
  
Gene's gaze flickered and he double blinked. "...Miaka?!" 


End file.
